Lily and Sirius Comission
by Himoko-chan
Summary: A fluffy one-shot I made on request for someone.


Gales of laughter could be heard throughout Hogwarts as a feminine voice screamed, "JAMES! SIRIUS!" Two young men ran up the stairs outside of the Great Hall. They were the source of the laughter. One of the boys wore glasses, and his brown puppy dog eyes were the same color as his hair. Beside him was a slightly taller, black haired boy who was shockingly handsome, and his dark eyes gleamed with mischief. Following them was a rather angry and embarrassed looking young woman. Her long red hair flew behind her, and her emerald eyes gave away more anger than most people thought possible. "JAMES, SIRIUS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU WERE SENT TO AZKABAN!" "That's if you can catch us, Lily!" The black haired boy named Sirius replied, laughing. The other man, James, ran a little faster, and reached a large portrait displaying a fat woman before Sirius or Lily. The lady looked at James. "Password?" She asked, obviously amused. "…Merlin's…beard…" he replied, panting. Snorting indignantly, the painting opened up, where he stumbled in. Soon after, Sirius and Lily raced inside. There, Lily pounced on Sirius. "Why the bloody hell did you have to do that?" Sirius grinned. "Well, we wanted to see what was under that pretty skirt of yours, of course!" James snickered, but ceased when Lily glared at him. "They looked cute on you, Lily," added Sirius, which earned him a blush from the red head. She slapped him, and stood up. "To think that you're even popular is an amazement to me, Sirius and James." She walked over to James and promptly slapped him as well. Then she headed back to the Gryffindor girl's dorm, where she would share a heated gossip with her friends. James looked over at Sirius jealously. "I wanted her to jump on me…" His friend smirked. "Well, you saw what was under the skirt, and I had to flip it. You had to open the door, and I was pounced." He then got up, and held out his hand to James, who accepted it with a smile.

The next day, during breakfast, the event was announced: in the next week, there would be a masquerade ball. Each student and teacher were required to attend, and each would be assigned a mask that only the Headmaster would know who had which mask. At midnight, everyone could take off their masks and reveal who lay beneath. The boys were not to ask someone out to the ball, for all requests would happen at the ball itself. The girls became excited about this event. Such a romantic event would be the limelight of their youth! However, Lily was less than excited about it. 'What a bore', she thought with a sigh. 'Why not just have another Quidditch match?' Meanwhile, the boys were strangely nervous. Most of them had been to a dance, true, but a ball? And a masquerade? It struck their nerves rather harshly. However, James and Sirius were grinning from ear to ear. Each one knew who they were going to ask on the day of the dance. 'Lily,' they both thought.

Days pass…

The night was finally upon them. Each girl was giddy with excitement as they made their way into the ballroom. And each boy was trying to stop their palms from sweating. The music struck, and the ball began. A young woman sat down at a table, looking bored. She was rather stunning, and had already denied many requests from the young men. Her emerald mask was lined with rhinestones of the most emerald shade, and her emerald dress made her ivory skin and red hair stand out. Meanwhile, a handsome young man was leaning against a wall, scanning the crowd. He had also denied many requests from timid young women. His dark eyes darted under his gold and black mask. His suit was an eye-catching black and gold, and his black hair only made his appearance seem more like a knight waiting for his princess. He turned his head, and saw something that made him walk over to it; the young woman who was bored. "Excuse me," he said, his voice as smooth as the finest silk. "May I have a dance with you?" The young woman looked up to see a man who seemed to have come out of a fairy tale. Her mask covered her blush, and her soft voice replied, "Of course." They walked to the dance floor, and danced. Soon, the last song started, and the couple made their way outside into the cool night. They danced there, and as the song ended, the young man kissed the girl, where she kissed him back. The clock sounded off the hour, and they both took off their masks. There, they stood, dumbfounded. "S-Sirius?" "Lily?" If they weren't in the courtyard, then they would have most likely been found out by James, who was currently sulking in a corner. Sirius then laughed, and hugged Lilly. "Glad I could dance with you, Lily," he said, smiling. Lily smiled in return. "As am I." Fireworks illuminated the night, and the couples lips met.


End file.
